Lost
by UVlite
Summary: A young Ron is lost. He finds another lost child.


J.K. Rowling owns the characters

Ron was a very annoyed boy. He was hot hungry and lost. What could make it worse?

"Hello." a voice called out to him. He looked around but saw no one. "Up here silly."

He looked up. There was a girl sitting on wall he was walking by. "Hello," He said back "I'm Ron who are you?"

"Luna." With that she jumped down next to him.

He backed off quickly. "Gah stay away I don't want to catch the lurgies."

Luna had a puzzled look on her face. "What are lurgies?"

Ron was not sure how to answer. He decided to tell all. "My brothers Fred and George say that they are invisible creatures that only girls carry. They infect boys and make them mad if they get too close."

"Oh. That's weird. If they are invisible how do they know that they exist?"

"Um."

"I'm lost do you know where we are?" Luna asked.

Ron was lost this girl was changing track too fast for him to keep up. "I don't know I'm lost too."

"Oh. Shall we find out where we are together?"

He pounced on this opportunity "Yes! Lets find out where we are!" He was no longer alone.

* * *

An hour later the two of them were hopelessly lost.

"Ron let's climb that tree. We might be able to see our houses."

"Ok"

They both climbed the tree and had a look around. Unfortunately for them they could not see their houses as they were at the bottom of a hill.

"Luna how did you get lost?"

"I went for a walk and lost track of where I was. What about you?"

"My brothers hid my ball and I went looking for it."

"Tell me about your family Ron."

"All right. My borthers Fred and George are twins. They always play tricks on my I hate them then there is Percy he is going to start at Hogwarts soon, he is a bit boring. Then there is Bill and Charlie, Bill is in seventh year and Charlie is in fifth year. I have a sister too she is six. My mum she is the bestest she looks after the house and all of my brothers and sister while dad is at work. He works in the mininistry of magic."

Luna giggled at that "You said mininistry it's ministry."

"No its not."

"Yes it is. My mum said I have a good vocabulary so there." She stuck her tongue out at him and lost her balance.

Ron lunged at her to stop her from falling and managed to catch her. Unfortunately her weight pulled him off balance and they both fell out of the tree and into the pond under the branch they were on.

They helped pull each other out of the pond. Both were covered in mud and slime. Luna started giggling again, Ron joined her and both were laughing like lunatics.

"I guess you caught my lurgies now." Luna said.

Ron realised just how close he was to Luna and groaned he just knew his brothers would find out.

* * *

Another hour had passed when two muddy children walked into the Burrow.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, where have you been do you have any idea how worried I have been?" his mother roared. "Oh hello dear who are you?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood, Mrs Weasley."

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?"

"Mum she was lost and followed me here, can we keep her? Please!" Ron said. This actually stunned his mother.

Percy snorted. Then he Charlie and Bill burst into laughter. Finally Ginny who was crying kicked Ron in the shin and ran up the stairs, they all heard a door slam shut.

"Aww Ickle Ronniekins has a gurrrl friend."

* * *

When Arthur Weasley returned home he found his house in chaos. His wife greeted him with "Hello dear, you have to talk to your son about bringing strange girls home."

A strange girl was having her hair dried his darling daughter was crying in her room. His three oldest could not explain without bursting into laughter and Ron who was also being dried was looking confused. "What have the twins done now?" he asked.

"Not them Ron is the cause of this."

After some explanations he escorted Ron to Ginny's room.

Arthur knocked on her door and called "Ginny dear what's wrong?"

"Go away!"

"Honey please tell me what's wrong?"

"You're going to get rid of me and keep her as your new daughter."

Comprehension dawned on the confused father.

* * *

Three years later at the Lovegood family home.

Ron went up to Luna. He was glad that she was at his house when the accident happened instead of at home. It was apparently a messy accident. She was dressed in black from the funeral of her mother. She had not cried at all during the ceremony. He gave her a hug. She clutched him for dear life and finally broke down and cried. Ron just held her. He was glad that she was at his house when the accident happened instead of at home. It was apparently a messy accident.


End file.
